custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSlicer/Archive 26
Voting Remember that I told you about a BRW contest voting? Our contest has finished, and I think that you could host it. Here are the entries that we recieved for the contest.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 08:03, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I just wanted to have your permission, since this is a foreign project.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 12:30, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm confused. Why do you keep deleting my MOCs page? And what do you mean by "mistake by new user?" I'm confused. Why do you keep deleting my MOCs page? And what do you mean by "mistake by new user?" Thanks for getting Akitaro's pic in his infobox. Self-MOCs Could you stop deleting my Self-MOCs category? Thanks. ******Baterra1202 custom sig. how did you make a custom signature like you did?Plutoisaplanet 04:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Please quit rewriting Azon's page, I'm slowly remembering things so I'll add them, and lying and denying are completly different, Jzon and Spike are Jaller and Azon, and the Infobox is cleaner this way, AND what's the Under Construction Template, I need it for the page.. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.]] 06:12, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Mistake I accidently removed the template that had the pictures for Takanuva. Are You Illiterate?????? Can you not read the Writer template, AND QUIT MAKING DEADEND LINKS AND REMOVING DWG BITING SPIKE!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 18:32, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Were You Dropped On Your Head??????? Why the heck would I want the red links!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 20:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) A Request Um, can you Delete BIONICLE: Battles and Matoran Unit So I can Start them as A fresh new PageReptor17 02:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Me be rude??????????????????? I don't think so. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 03:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC) That red link thing says that it's useful if a page will be made PirakaBarraki will NEVER have one, just Piraka and Barraki. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 03:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Not to argue, but it would simply be a stub, as there's not really any info for them. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 04:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I have 1 question for you. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 04:27, August 18, 2010 (UTC) How come you solely pick on Azon's page?????????? --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 04:28, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 04:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) There's a Fusion Infobox!?!?!?!?!?!?!? --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 04:35, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Template delete-ness. Can you undelete the Template:TDC? That is the only template I have (in the namespace) and I still use it. One template isn't hurting anyone. And when is anyone going need a template called TDC for an article? [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Hey Slice, it`s me, VNT. I`m working offline, since my connection is bad right now, and logging in takes a lot of time.... Well, to the point: I`m having huge family issues, making me slowly but steadily lose time for internet, and thus CBW. So I was wondering if you could write the biggest part of Killcount`s latest chapter? Here are my plans, just write, I won`t get replying time this week fast. Too Quick You are waaaay too quick to delete things. A page was existing for less than 3 minutes and was a stub, you deleted it. No offense, but I'm getting annoyed. Second of all, every wiki except for this one that I've seen has capitalized the words on their pages. It's not just BS01 that does it. Agreed. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 19:18, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Rotaxian Race Just a little background on them; You got it right in TOTBH:SOTGB, the Rotaxians have a warrior impulse, somewhat Klingon, if you know who they are. But just so you don't do anything crazy, I'll give you a little more background that will be featured in the Resistance Trilogy, the one mentioned in my blog. The Rotaxians had a massive war with the Gekkans when they were both... primeval. Then, after the war was finished, about a quarter of the Rotaxians left the "tribe", as they called it. Those went on to become Bounty Hunters and stuff like that. This happened when the some exploration squad came and offered to let them leave. Those include all the Rotaxians we know, like Janneus, Salahad, Varzinox, Scythe, etc. Then, after they left, an ancient power source that the Rotaxians never knew they had is found, and a massive group of Rotaxians leave to pursue these new powers. There are only a few Rotaxians left. That is all I really need to tell you for now. Just note that there is not an overabundance of Rotaxians in the universe. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 04:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) reply I disagree. It is useful to users. If I wanted to be an ass, I could keep recreating the article. Good thing I'm not. Grr. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Nightwater's Review Club Can I join? And I would like for you to read my story, A Journey Begins, because I'm really anxious and a bit paranoid of what people are gonna think of it. Oh, and are there any othe character infoboxes besides the new one? I find it lacks color. 13:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) UH OH! What you just said, with Janneus and Toa and Void might have just ruined my plans for the whole Resistance Trilogy. You see, it's ALL about Janneus' past, how he was, believe it or not, hatched, as all other Rotaxians were. All about his past, the ancient traditions of the Rotaxians, and Janneus' father. (Yes, Rotaxians have an unusual form of reproduction in the universe). So, what are your thoughts? Is there a way that you can think of that makes this all work? Becuase trust me, I have great plans, and I've had these plans for a long time. Darn the whole secrative thing amongst all the writer in GMS; you never know when they are gonna do something that might throw your story off. So if you have ideas of how we can work around that, I would love them, because I've been planning this story's plot for so long, and now it's all just been shattered... But Janneus is my character. I'll try to let you do as much as you want, and I'll REALLY be brainstorming ways to work around it. Oh, and on the note of the Gekkans being on Bota Magna: Didn't you say your self that Reptisapeans were evolved versions of Gekkans? That would imply they originated from the same place. And, because the reptisapeans started on Bota Magna REALLY means it was the Gekkans who did, right? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 15:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) "Lacking color" The reason I said it lacks color is because I can't get tan, silver, a lighter or darker shade of anything, or even black on it. If I'm doing something wrong, let me know. I need tan for a few characters. 17:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC) How do you expect red links to vanish IF YOU DON'T LET PAGES STAY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 19:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I EXPLAINED THIS TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU MAKE IT, PEOPLE WILL ADD TO IT, I JUST HATE THE RED LINKS ON AZON'S PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 19:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Problem Hey, There's a problem with this page, could you fix it? Cheers Toa Kodix 20:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) FOR THE LAST FLIPPIN TIME, IF YOU MAKE IT, PEOPLE WILL ADD TO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 20:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) And people are capable of putting links on their own pages no? --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 20:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I do understand, it just looks ugly. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 20:45, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Why is it that you only pick on me??????????? --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 20:50, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Do Not. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 20:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Fine. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 21:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Blog What happened to the comments on my last blog post? They were on topic. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Contest Question Hey, how exactly do I enter one of my guys into a MOC Contset? Carpe Diem Boys 22:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) help me the mutanted rahksi needs edit.species:rahksi,location:mata nui... to enter a contest you just put a link to your MoC on the contest you want you could enter any branchs of my contest for instance (link on my userpage) Plutoisaplanet 17:09, August 22, 2010 (UTC) HELP!!! help me i can't move the tables Why? Why'd you delete my page? You wake one, you wake them all.... 20:35, August 22, 2010 (UTC) DR Nightwatcher Hey there. As you may are may not know, Nightwatcher made an appearance in the latest chapter as it reached its conclusion. I was wondering if you had any suggestions from that word document you said you have with some of his scripted lines I could use to improve his lines. --Chicken Bond 21:19, August 22, 2010 (UTC) The MOC contest So yeah, you know the BIG MOC CONTEST? The one that is at the top of the Home page? Yeah, how do I enter THAT one? I can't find anywhere to link my pics or enter anything. Help? Carpe Diem Boys 21:31, August 22, 2010 (UTC) 12,000 Hey, congrats on your 12,000'th edit! Jareroden97 21:32, August 22, 2010 (UTC) MOC I mean, I don't know where to enter it. How do I?Carpe Diem Boys 21:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:MID So, does that mean you can't write the chapter of Mission Into Darkness? Because if you can't, I'll totaly understand. I kinda' need to know soon, so if you can't I'll write it. Jareroden97 00:02, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nightwatcher Your changes were good. Though for future reference, what form would you like Nightwatcher to be in during the course of DR. His mutated Toa form, his Commander Skrall form, or his Makuta form? --Chicken Bond 00:09, August 23, 2010 (UTC) MOC There isn't a talkpage for it! Is there somewhere, coz I can't see it?Carpe Diem Boys 03:42, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Featured Creation I'm pretty annoyed now. Shouldn't the featured creation be for MOCs? Ids stuff is everywhere, and if they are good enough to be featured then fine. But I don't think a VIDEO should be in the section for MOCS. How about we make a featured video thing instead? Baterra1202 Beware The Baterra 11:48, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Rytrax May you undo the deletion of one of my pages so that I can actually work on it. [[User:Bioleader|'I will hunt you down,']][[User talk:Bioleader|'Mr. Penguin']] 14:51, August 23, 2010 (UTC) GMS Spoilers Actually, I'm not so sure Tetrack is gonna be alive anymore. You gave him a pretty epic ending. But do you remember that thing in that one chapter of TBHW, where Janneus had a flashback and he and Salahad faced a Soul Carrier? Well... There you have it. A Soul Carrier. Forsk. I think you can figure it out from there. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 17:19, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Nightwatcher Hey Slice, I was wondering, could I build my own version of Nightwatcher, for taking pics from MID? Here's a picture: Jareroden97 01:59, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Spam An unregistered contributor, User:98.209.19.196, has recently made a page, Poophead, I would like to tell that that page is counted as spam. Thanks for your time. Toa Fairon ' sounds good titel says it all [[User:Biogecko|'Bio]] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] [[User blog:Biogecko|'Is Epic!!']] Therapist Nightwatcher I'm sure I could come up with something. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. well I think that it should per your sugestion be called Leviathos' story, then LS is changed to Freedom, Sea of Shadows is changed to the Return and the first part of TLC is changed to Sea of Shadows [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] [[User blog:Biogecko|'Is Epic!!']] EDIT I think I might make TC a short story collection too with around five to seven chapters per story (it won't take many alterations to my original story line any way as many of the later chapters are flash backs and some time travel does take place) Could you please remove the "}}" at the top of Into the Darkness' page? I've tried everything I know to fix it. (If you view the page you'll see what I mean. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 01:59, August 25, 2010 (UTC) DR and other stuff Hey. I'm just wondering, since I've been promoted to adnminstrator, I've not been really doing anything that has contributed to the wiki. I was wondering, considering your experience as an admin, is there anything I should be doing as an administrator at the moment? Also, for future reference, what form would you like Nightwatcher to be in during the course of DR. His mutated Toa form, his Commander Skrall form, or his Makuta form? --Chicken Bond 02:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Delete Delete these (the redirects, not the pages they redirect to). I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Delete this too (again, the redirect, not the page it goes to). I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. 19:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC) My computer kept messing up. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 02:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I'd hit preview and it'd save, and my computer was about to die. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 02:34, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Don't have one. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 02:40, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I swear I don't I had one when I got my computer, but it expired the year before, and then it's crashed, twice. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 02:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Could you please delete File:Water_Jaller.jpg??????????? --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 19:52, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I forgot to change Jaller's right leg, and yesterday when i messed up on a pic and fixed it, the new one doesn't show up. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 20:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Jokes Okay, so that's true. They aren't. They're for facts. I know. Teletraan-1 doesn't. But, since when have you stopped me from putting up humor on my pages? It isn't hindering the reader from knowing anything important, which is a reason to get rid of a joke. I've seen sarcasm on wiki pages before, and, once I realized that, I was mad I didn't know the facts. But this isn't hindering you from knowing anything, but is telling you something you already know, with a funny twist. In case you haven't noticed, that's what I often put as the only thing in the "Trivia" section. Something like "Bultrox is awesome," follows the same lines, stating an obvious fact in a funny way. (I know. Modest, aren't I?) If you dislike jokes , I'm surprised you didn't delete the Petrallax page. I mean, that page is a little obsessive. Not only did I have a running gag in the article, but I made a comment on the gag in the trivia section. It's like a work of art. The "sucks" joke was too good for me to pass up, because not only is it obvious, but it also makes a suction reference, and it's a pun on the word "suck." A triple gag. It's probably just as well. When Argh and I put up Wikitronia sometime, that joke will be there. Along with many others. Of course, I probably left out one thing. Perhaps you object to the use of the word "sucks" being used on something that is in fact awesome (made by a very modest creator). That's fine too. As with many of these little discussions we have, I'll respect your wishes, regardless if you respond to this or not. After all, you're a b'crat, rightfully so, and I'm a humble (maybe not) editor. 22:07, August 28, 2010 (UTC) DR Could you do a review for Dark Realities and Into the Darkness (Varkanax39). I know the latter is just beginning, but if not a review, could you give me some input on the story so far? I plan this to be way better the Dissolution, which had a good plot, but was choppy and rather short. But I'd like to see a review for DR sometime. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 01:00, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll write a review for TLC! [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 01:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC) What do you WANT from me?! Look, just because you don't care about getting your MOCs featured doesn't mean I don't. The tone of your messages were nasty, and I never meant to delete the ones from Ids. And my blog, which I never gave you permission to delete, was not SPECICALLY ABOUT EITHER MOC. It was about BREAKING THE TIE, which has since been turned in Ids' favor by Rando and Serrakaan. And yes, I do realize I gave you permission to use my baterra, but I'm taking that back since they were killed off and theyre has not been a story where they return. I understand you're an admin and all that, but chill out. You sound more immature than I ever could. Baterra1202 Beware The Bugs 19:17, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Got any Suggestions????? For the new Maller. --Recgameboy | Maller is Jim Carey. 00:44, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Review Did you like my new review for TLC? And what do you think of TSC and Into the Darkness so far? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] Re: Sure. P.S. Should I update the main page now? Jareroden97 01:24, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure I can manage. School had that kind of effect on me too. But sure, if you've got work, me and Jareroden can handle the sight for the time being. --Chicken Bond 06:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Can't. Don't have a Youtube account. I'm 11. My sister made this account, but we shared it, but she then made another account for just her to use and I got left with this one.(Hence the name 'Tabby' in ChromastoneandTabby.) Plus I can't find the delete button for the wikia account. Tahu Hey, since im voicing Tahu in Bionicle: Reality, do you want me to voice him in "The Last Barraki"? Im fine with the voice editing, as long as im credited, LOL. You can, I have permission from The Slicer. We need to assemble everyone else as well for the prequel. Starscream7 12:57, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 WARZONE Hey, TheSlicer, could you write the screenplay for my new four part miniseries, Bionicle: WARZONE. If you can't I understand. ~ ~ Sure Yeah, im fine with that as long as im credited im fine. LOL We have Ignition!!!!!!! Great news and bad news. The bad news is that I didn't really like the audition you made. BUT...the good news is that I am going to gather the other voice actors to work on The Last Barraki! The MOCS you created are awesome, and Teridax is going to need to be upgraded somewhere in the end of the story to match my MOC. I can do that, if you like. In BIONICLE: Reality, I voice Scodna, Mazeka, some various soldiers, Simon Sector and the minor voice of Ternow (One or two lines). Also, a whopping 4 of my neighbors have volunteered to do some voices! Here they are: ''' '''Jacob Doerr voices Strakk and Nektann Samantha Doerr voices Kiina (Finally, I found a girl!) Ben Meunier voices Captain Stennox, Alex Howard and Vastus Jon Meunier voices Gresh I still need ''ONE ''more voice actor!!!!! I am hoping it will be Chicken Bond, because that voice actor will voice Sergent Kirp and Stronius (Stronius only has one line: "Everyone, Attack!") I will need to try to contact him...if he listens (Fingers crossed). Anyway, I have found a voice actor/actress for every character except for Kirp & Stronius! I have filmed up to the point on the BIONICLE: Reality page in which the Toa and Glatorian, with Kirbraz, Mazeka and Scodna, escape on their blue ship (It originally was yellow, but I cancelled that thought). The next scene will be them getting shot down to earth and crashing through the Comercia Tower at Detroit Center. I want to say one last thank you for fixing up the BIONICLE: Reality page! (How do you make the infobox?) Thank you so much for the help! Starscream7 13:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7, The director of BIONICLE: Reality i like explosions you completely removed the page for my first comic, i searched for it but i couldnt even find anything with the word explosions. why did you even delete the page? and i DETEST being called daniel so you were also out of line moving toa me's page to such a name, i only go by daniel.c.c. because thats my username. next time at least try to ask me about these things since i think you deleted my comic entirely. -DCC Are you going to do the review on DR soon? And have you read my review of TLC? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 22:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC) OK. I'll wait until you can do a review. I'd do it, but I wrote some of it, so... And have you read Into the Darkness and TSC? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 22:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC) well because you deleted all those redirects i have to go back and fix all my now missing links since people move my pages so much and the links werent changed-DCC I have the whole thing written, but I can't find all the pages. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 23:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I wrote down the story, but some of the parts in different notebooks, I found them though. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 00:04, September 8, 2010 (UTC) hi hey. just a few things. 1. could you help me get a list of everything i've ever uploaded on here, creation contest and page wise? thanks! 2. what's going on on Lego.com? I mean, we were friends and then you dumped me. why? I'm sorry if I did something Kopakamata97 18:15, September 8, 2010 (UTC) K. Collector1